


New Do

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, new haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem gets a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Do

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend Molly for giving me the inspiration for this!  
> Thank you friend!

Krem had been grinning to himself all the way home from his hairdresser appointment at the small barbershop in town, run for generations by a family of city elves. The walls were a nice, darker grey and there was the one daughter of the family that owned the shop who swept up all the hair and she would always make sure to chat Krem up during his visits. It also astounded him how even though they couldn't grow facial hair themselves, the family members that were barbers managed to perfectly shave and trim the beards of other men that went in. 

But the reason the young man was smiling so was not because of the cute elf girl or how impressed he was by her family's skills; it was his new haircut. Although, he did keep his usual style of his nearly kept undercut, he had decided to try something different this time. Mostly in hopes a certain someone would enjoy it.

"Bull! I'm back!" he called out loudly as he entered his apartment that highly lacked space. (Well it was fine for just him - but having a Qunari for a roommate meant a need for over double the space.)

"Krembrûlée, in here," the Iron Bull huffed out, relaxed further into the couch with his head on the arm of the it while he closed his eye with his arms folded across his chest and his feet over the opposing arm. 

The human walked around the corner into the small living room, climbing atop the larger man and straddling his waist as he looked down at him. "Don't you want to see how I look, chief?" he asked after he noticed his eye was closed.

"I know you look cute like usual. Plus you went in for a trim only, Krem...there isn't going to be much change," the Iron Bull answered, peaking his eye open partially.

"Well excuse me, chief, for not spreading the news sooner," Krem teased, rolling his eyes with a small smirk. "I did do something new."

"Doesn't look like it," Bull told him bluntly as he shut his eye again, raising a hand to pat the human's thigh with an amused hum. "Come, lay with me.."

Krem huffed, pouting some as he crossed his arms across his chest. "If you actually opened your eye, I could show you what I had done."

"Fine fine..." he muttered, opening his eye once again. "What did you do?"

"Look." Krem grinned as he turned his head and pointed to his head, leaning over the other to put his head closer to him. Just below the longer portion of his undercut but above his ear was a horn shaved into his hair, one looking similar to the Iron Bull's. "Check it out. I got my own horns."

"What the fuck, Krem," the Iron Bull mumbled, looking over his orange hued hair with a tired eye. 

Krem frowned upon hearing his response, pulling back and sitting up again as he ran his fingers over his shaved in horn. "What? Do you not like it, chief?"

"Like it? I fucking love it, Krem. Cutest thing I've ever seen," the Qunari beamed up at him as he he lovingly squeezed his thigh. "It suits you. You should've done it ages ago."

"Ages ago I didn't exist, boss," Krem teased with a playful smile on his lips.

The Iron Bull chuckled deeply, Krem getting bounced slightly as his pudgy stomach rose and fell with each laugh. "Oh, don't give me that."

Krem laughed, smiling down at the bare of a man as he pushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes. "So you really like it?"

"Of course. It suits you," the Iron Bull reassured him as he rubbed the human's hip with another small laugh. "Perhaps you should make it permanent and make them tattoos."

"I'm not going to tattoo my head," the redhead told him, shaking his head.

"C'mon. Be cute," Bull smirked up at him as he shifted to put an arm behind his head. 

"No, chief, I'm not getting ink put on my skull," Krem laughed as he gently patted the other's chest.

The Qunari patted his leg again, closing his eyes with a small smile. "Alright alright. You should consider it though, Krembrûlée."

"Fine. Just for you chief, I will," Krem chuckled, leaning over to press their lips together sweetly.


End file.
